User blog:Caporai/Zarfix, the Ido Bladesman
Zarfix Raithwall, the Ido Bladesman is a custom champion created by Caporai. Abilities Zarfix goes into Ido Style, by resheathing his sword to his scabbard for up to 4 seconds. During its time this stance will make him slowed by 20% but lets Zarfix use different abilities. *His Fatal Draw reaches maximum at 2 seconds. *His Parry cancel his Ido Style, putting them both on cooldown. *He can send out Hollow Edges without canceling his Ido Style. *His Blades of Judgement (ranged) requires 1,5 seconds of Ido Style to be active. It won't cancel his Ido Style. |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} Zarfix can use Fatal Draw to blink to a location, striking nearby enemies with physical damage. The damage, the travel distance and the range of striking nearby enemies gets increased, the longer his Ido Style has been activated. Hitting Hollow Edges, will also be added to Fatal Draw. Zarfix instantly draws his blade without using Ido Style, and dash behind of his stunned target, dealing maximum physical damage to nearby enemies with no delay. |leveling= |range=400-800 |cost=25 |costtype=mana }} }} Zarfix attack damage is increased. Zarfix parries the next basic attack or single target spells for 1 second. *If blocked, the target gets stunned for 1 second and grants 3 stack from his Killing Intent (making the target marked with his innate). Meanwhile Zarfix gain access for both ' Fatal Draw' and Tradeoff, but he can only use one of them within 1 second. Zarfix is able to use Parry when in Ido Style. Activating this ability cancel his Ido Style once it ends. He gains movement speed for 1.5 seconds and refunds his mana from Ido Style by half, whether he miss the block or not. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= no cost }} }} Zarfix next basic attack within 5 seconds deals additionally physical damage and creates a Hollow Edge behind his target with no charge or cost. See more more info about Hollow Edge. Zarfix strikes twice, dealing bonus damage and creates two Hollow Edges instead.. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=125 }} Zarfix places out a Hollow Edge at a target point. It will explode after 6 seconds or upon contact on champions within 100-radius, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slows them. The edges can also be triggered when hitting it with Fatal Draw, which can be added to hit more target with Fatal Draw area of effect. He can send out more Edges depending on it's rank. |leveling= |range=400-800 |cost=10 |costtype=Mana + 1 Edge }} }} Zarfix becomes both invisible and untargetable for 0.5 seconds. After that he sends out 20 multiple slashes in random places around 600-radius area within 6 seconds. During its time, Zarfix becomes invisible within the field, until he leaves the area once or attack. He cannot be detected while using Ido Style and Hollow Edge, but with disruption effect on him, the area of effect will wear off. |leveling = 150 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 375 }} During the Ido Style. Zarfix needs to charge for 1,5 seconds. After that he sends out 20 multiple slashes on a location for 6 seconds with similar effect as his melee version. 150 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} }} Facts * He's the rival to Irelia and Master Yi. * His appearance and fighting style is similar as Vergil (using Yamato) from Devil May Cry 3. When he draws his sword out, his slash emits a black effect with green outline. * He uses Ido style (similar as Iaido, the art of drawing sword) which rivals Yi's Wuju Style. * Zarfix, is an anagram of Caporai's real name added with an "x" (Similiar how "Roxas" is Soras Nobody) Other Champions that I've Done * Horatio, the Herald of Death * Mordred, the Wicked King * Aghanim, the Gatekeeper of the Void * Gideon the Legion * Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands * Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer Category:Custom champions